The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for determining the quality of seismic data during or after a seismic survey.
At present, the quality of a seismic survey is generally determined by use of instruments or engineering specifications located above a survey site, for example a fixed .mu.bar limit for ambient noise or a prescribed gun drop-out limit. In some cases, failure to meet these criteria can lead to a survey being halted unnecessarily, resulting in increased cost through loss of production.